


The need with a dash of mint

by larrysbitchx



Series: We are one [2]
Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Gay Sex, Hair Kink, M/M, Riding, Rimming, blowjob, dash of niam sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-02-03 01:15:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1725806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrysbitchx/pseuds/larrysbitchx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>26 year old rich Harry Styles and 16 year old student and closeted Louis Tomlinson have their first date. Harry's adoptive son Liam doesn't like that so harry invites his boyfriend Niall to 'distract' him. Louis and Harry have a realllllyyyyyyy nice night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The need with a dash of mint

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't really know what to call it. I also accidentally gave myself a heart attack by deleting half of it by accident until i realized there was a undo button. i hoped you like it.

"But Daaaddd you can't date Louis he's not even legal!" Liam whined as he followed his adoptive father around their garden of Eden.   


"Liam your grounded, now go to your room" Harry snapped at him. He was trying to set up the perfect dinner in their beautiful garden for Louis while here was Liam nagging about how he can't date his "illegal" friend. Their dinner was being made by their chef Lorenzo while Harry was putting the plates down and the utensils.   


"You can't just ground me because I'm looking out for you and your best interest" He complains and Harry has had enough with his son. He grabs his phone and dials Niall's number. He quickly tells Niall to come over to fuck Liam while he has his date with Louis. Niall laughs for a second before agreeing.    


"Dadddddd you can't just make Niall come over to occupy me while you have your date with Louis" Liam said as he sat down on one of the wooden chairs. Harry had set up their seats on the gazebo, and as Liam spoke he turned his head and gave a displeasing look at his son.   


"Liam, I swear to god if you don't leave in the next 30 seconds I will not hesitate to lock you in your room until Niall arrives" Harry half-shouted at Liam in a stern and agitated voice. He doesn't usually yell or even raise his voice at the young boy, he was nervous at first but he realized he's spoiled Liam enough and he's let him do practically everything he's wanted.   


"But-" He begun but Harry cut him off.   


"Liam I have given you everything and put you first in my life, I want you to understand that I can't spend the rest of my life alone and raising you. In four years Liam you'll be off to some college or university and I'll be a 30 year old alone man wit nothing but my job. I know I sound stupid and I have a lot of time but I had planned to find love before my job and that didn't work out" Sighing he looked around. Maybe this was stupid after all. Maybe Liam was right.   


"Dad look I'm sorry. I think you and Louis will be great together but I'm worried one of you will get hurt" The innocent boy said in a sad voice. He was about to turn away when the bell rung.   


"We'll be fine, now go get the door that should be Niall" Harry's voice became small as his regrets and doubts begun to fade away. He liked Louis a lot. He wasn't going to let age get between them. So what they had sex before they went on a date. Louis was needy and Harry had seeked to help him with all his requirements. Nothing wrong with that right? He hoped Louis would get the idea that he really likes him and not just for the sex.   


...  


The bell rung for the second time and Harry's servant Ben went to retrieve the door. A boy with a huge smile and cerulean eyes and fluffy fringed brown hair stood there in a nice fitted shirt and tight jeans that showed the curves of his petit body. Greeting the boy Ben brought him in and escorted him to the garden. Harry rushed towards Louis once he saw him standing alone on the gazebo.   


"Hi gorgeous sorry I'm late, I had to run some errands" Harry apologized as he walked up the steps and placed a kiss on his check. Louis nodded his head blushing and saying a small 'Hi'. He looked around taking in the small details of his surroundings. The garden was beautiful. There were a few bushes of different flowers from lilacs to sunflowers to roses. Some fancy shaped hedges. A small pond filled with tiny little goldfish sat beside the white gazebo they stood on. The gazebo itself was quiet modern, with lights surrounding the posts that held it together. There were candles lit standing on the supporting wooden railing of the exterior.  


"You're downright romantic Harold" Louis joked. Harry chuckled at Louis' comment, putting his hand on the small of Louis' back as he led him to their seats. Louis sat down on the opposite side of Harry, so they can face each other.   


"So Louis how was your day?" Harry asked as he tipped the glass of wine he had set up for them on his mouth. The sweet liquor filled his tastebuds as Louis' eyes lit up as he talked about the things he did and the things he liked.   


"Um, well I had to go to school that was ok. Then I had my job at the book store. I got to read a book or two. And then I went home and helped my sisters with their homework while I did my own. And then... I came here" He said in a monotone voice. Harry nodded as he listened to the boy who begun to tell a story about his younger siblings. "Every time I arrive home, the girls just run up to me and hug me. Today instead of hugs I got cake batter splattered all over my shirt. The girls were trying to make cake while my mum was away at work and so it got quite messy. When she arrived home she told me I couldn't leave the house until I cleaned up the girl's mess since they were my responsibility. The girls obviously felt guilty because they knew I had a date so they came and helped me. Thanks to them I probably wouldn't be here." He finished as he grabbed his glass of wine, looking at the continents that occupied the glass.   


"Is this wine?" He curiously asked as he grinned at Harry. Even in the dim lightening due to the setting of the sun his sea blue eyes sparkled with every word he spoke. Harry would always get lost in those eyes. They were deep and blue just like the sea. He felt like he was sailing the seven seas whenever he locked eyes with him.   


It was like that for Louis as well whenever he stared into those emerald iris' of Harry's. They were like the dark green forest that Louis would get lost in.   


"Um yeah, I know your underaged and all but its not like I didn't sneak a bottle of wine and drank it when I was your age so I figured you would like" He replied, cheeks reddening furiously.   


"oh its alright" Louis said as he took a sip, the taste tingling his buds.   


"Sorry I feel so old around you" Commenting he watched as his servants were walking with their dishes far ahead.   


"I think it's actually kinda hot" Louis said as he rested his arm on the table. A smirk playing on his lips. He leaned closer in towards Harry. Harry could see his pupils dilating, and he couldn't deny his pants stiffened by the lustful eyes Louis had.   


"Dinner is served" His servant Ben said as he coughed lightly before. Harry and Louis snapped out of their daze. He placed their plates on the table and with a bow he left them alone once more.   


"Sorry about that" Harry spoke as he grabbed his napkin and placed it on his lap.   


"So how was your day?" Louis inquired, thinking it would only be fair if he answered the same question he had asked Louis.   


"Well lets see, I think I lost about 250,000 pounds in stock then I went home due to the small chaos going around in my office to come and relax. Molly decides to have-" He rambled on, stabbing the shrimp that laid on his plate.   


....  


"I don't Niall I'm just really worried about them" Liam spoke to his boyfriend Niall who didn't seem to be paying attention to what he was saying, rather being occupied by staring at him intensely.   


"I'm sure everything will go well, now let's do something fun" Niall murmured into Liam's ear, hands on his thighs. He placed a small kiss on Liam's neck, hands traveling up to his plaid shirt to pull lightly down. He begun to unbutton his shirt and Liam's brain immediately went into overdrive. He froze for a second unsure of what to do as his boyfriend begun to undress him. Liam had always been aware of Niall's horny side, and he knew how he was always touchy and sexual around him. Sometimes he wanted to reconsider him but then Niall ends up doing something sweet for him. For  someone who's now 15, Niall being 16 he was a bit scared. They have never gone farther than handjobs and that was about it. Liam whimpered under his touch as a "Nng" left his lips. Niall lightly pushed him down onto his back and unzipped his pants. Tugging it down, he leaned down to mouth over Liam's clothed semi-hard. "Niallllllll-we-we shouldn't" He whined as his hands tangled in the irish lad's hair.   


Looking up at his lover, Niall smirked and dove down for a heated kiss. They're lips collided against one another, Niall immediately took over dominance barely allowing a chance for Liam to kiss back just as hard. They moved their lips in sync before Niall bit Liam's bottom lip asking for permission. Allowing him, Niall darted his tongue through Liam's lips. The boys rutted their hips against one another until they were painfully and equally hard.   


Pulling away from the heated and passionate kiss Niall stared down with lust at Liam.  


"What do you want baby?" He asked, slipping his shirt off. Liam looked at him with curiosity. He had always wanted someone to eat him out. It was one of his little fantasies with Niall.   
"E-e-eat me o-out" He stuttered out unsure of his reactions. The last thing he wanted was to loose Niall or be rejected from him. Niall's expression changed as those words left Liam's mouth and Liam couldn't tell whether they were good or bad.   


"You are hot as hell" He growled in a low voice. His hands hooked into Liam's briefs as he pulled them off. He grabbed Liam's ankles and pushed them over his head. He placed a pillow under Liam's back and settled back in between his legs. Spreading Liam's cheeks he breathed hotly and made a small whimper elicit from Liam's mouth. "Niall please, hurry" He begged. Obeying his little boyfriend he licked a flat strip against his hole. Bewildered Liam felt an intrusion poking at his hole. Niall's tongue circulated around Liam's hole, jabbing into the delicacy.He darted his tongue in tasting Liam.  Niall's hand crept up to Liam's shaft as he begun to pump. Liam wasn't going to last much longer. As Niall licked his hole continuously while slowly pumping him it only took a few more moments. "Come for me princess, come on you can do it, come for me" Niall cooed as he increased the pumping of his hand. Within seconds Liam came hard onto his chest, hot white ribbons of cum covering his chest.   


"How are you feeling baby?" Niall asked Liam who laid there blissfully, panting hard.   


"Amazing" He replied as he intertwined his hands with Niall's. Niall was about to pull away to cuddle his tired boyfriend when Liam pushed him away.   


"You too, I want to make you feel amazing" Liam insisted. Blunt as he was, Niall noticed he was hard himself yet.   


"W-what do you want?" Liam asked as he sat up and cupped the blonde boy's cheek.   


Not afraid of being rejected Niall spoke out his thoughts "Suck me, be my pretty little cockslut" Niall's breath fanned over Liam's skin.   


"Al-alright m-master" Liam played along, stammered a bit. He pulled Niall's sweats down along with his pants, hungrily eyeing the delicious cock that laid in front of him. His breath hitched in his mouth at the site.   


"Like what you see?" He asked, wiggling his eyebrows.   


"Pfft I've seen better" Liam said cheekily as he slapped Niall's arm for his cockiness. Lying down on his back he watched as Niall hovered over on top of him.   
"Come on babe open your that pretty mouth of yours" He said as he lightly tapped Liam's cheeks. Obediently opening his mouth, Niall shoved his cock down his boyfriend's mouth.   
"Ugh yeah Liam" He moaned lightly as Liam took him all in. He licked desperately to please his lover. He wanted to make Niall feel just as good as he had made Liam. Thrusting lightly into the hot heat, Niall closed his eyes. His hands enclosed his head, pulling Liam's hair gently. Hallowing his cheeks around Niall, Liam swirled his tongue around his head, then allowed Niall to push himself down his throat. A couple of thrusts and it had Niall moaning Liam's name in between huffs and thrusts.   


"Thats right, such a good boy for me" Niall murmured as he watched Liam gagged, glazed brown puppy dog eyes. A few tears rolled down his rosy cheeks as he took Niall in once more.   
"Nngg Liam I'm going to-" Niall said but he was cut off as his come spurted onto Liam's face a bit, while the rest down his throat. Liam closed his mouth and gulped it down. Smiling back at Niall.   


...  


"Brrr its getting kind of cold" Louis pointed out as he shivered. Harry grabbed his blazer and handed it to Louis. "Come on gorgeous let's go inside and get cozy huh?" Harry said as helped Louis up.   


Louis felt so nervous all night, he really had liked Harry.Even from before they had properly met. Louis seemed to like older men a lot of the time. There weren't many guys who were bi or gay in school that would be interested in a closeted relationship. Louis hadn't even came out to anybody but  his friends and Harry. He was scared. If his mom found out she would disown him. And if his sisters. Who knows what would happen when his sisters found out. He was scared but somehow Harry made him feel safe. He had barely know the older lad. They had hung out after the incident when Harry had found Louis in the bathroom fingering himself. Harry just didn't ask Louis out until a few weeks after. When they hung it was usually when Harry decided to bake something. Or watch a movie. Or take all the boys out to ice-cream. Of course after the incident when the boys found out him and Harry had, had an affair they went viral for the first week. Especially Liam who was furious with him. He would barely talk to Louis.   


The rain had begun to pour, drenching everything within seconds as Harry grabbed Louis and they made a run for the doors. Mid-way there Louis stopped. He had always wanted a kiss in the rain and they were already soaked.   


"What are you waiting for? Love your going to get a cold come on" Harry gestured towards the door as he stood a two meters in front of Louis. Louis begun to make a run for it and as he did so, Harry caught on what he was up. He pulled Louis up when he jumped onto him, placing his soft wet lips onto Harry's plump ones.   


Hot, and soaked lips moved against one another with sentiment. Louis felt as if he was on ecstasy. The way Harry moved his lips simutanouisly against Louis'  was like magic. As cliche as it was fireworks were going off in Louis' body. His heart was beating faster than usual and the rain was beginning to pour harder.   


Harry pulled away, helping Louis down on the ground. "Let's go get change, alright gorgeous?" He asked like the gentleman he was. He held Louis' hand as they walked the last couple yards. Placing a kiss on Louis' cheek, he completely smashed his face against  Louis' cheek.   


Louis' cheeks went completely crimson red.   


...  


Harry tossed Louis a white italian towel.  They had ran up to Harry's room to cozy up. Harry's room was huge. Huger than Louis' living room. There was a bed, two nightstands beside it. And a couch with a tv and a fireplace that Harry had lit up.  


"Harry can I ask you a question?" Louis wondered.   


"Sure love what is?" Harry replied as he begun to dry himself. He took his clothes off, stripped everything and tossed it down into his laundry. He helped Louis' with his clothes and grabbed both of them a huge fluffy blanket to share.   


"I know it's been our first date..well...erm..proper one anyway but should we like act like we've known each other longer? I mean we've seen each other naked and we've done it and I'm just kind of confused about our relationship" Louis scrunched up his nose in frustration and confusion. He wanted more. He wanted to get to the level they had on the first night. Louis loved it and he really just wanted more. Yeah he wanted the relationship to come with it.   


"I guess it doesn't matter, there are boundaries usually but we've past those after we had the sex. It shows were comfortable with each other and that's all that matters. Why do you ask?"  Harry adverted and sat down beside Louis. Smirking Louis leaned in and whispered "So I can do this" Connecting their lips in a heat of lust and desire. He placed his hands where Harry's neck met his shoulder. Trailing one hand up he cupped harry's cheek. Harry's hands promptly went and caught Louis' thighs and hoisted him up onto his lap.   


Louis lightly grinding downwards Harry removed his lips from Louis. “Tsk tsk, already having sex on the first date. I was so sure you were innocent my darling” Harry teased rutting their crotches against one another, desperate for the friction. Harry wasn’t sure if stealing a 16 year old’s virginity was bad but fucking him more than once seemed to be an illegal thing. Why did it feel so right though? Not necessarily the virginity part but Louis just in general? His presence sent off great vibes.  


“Only when I have my clothes on” Louis said cheekily as he pushed Harry on his back. He tweaked his nipples, a quiet squeak leaving Harry’s mouth at the surprise. He moaned as Louis licked a strip over one of his nipples, taking it into his mouth he circled his tongue around it, grazing his teeth lightly around it and then flicking his tongue around it once more. Harry tugged his hair and pulled him away. He clutched onto his thighs and pulled him higher to align with his cock. One hand pulling away he pointed two of his fingers at Louis and told him to “Suck”. Being the good obedient boy he was he took Harry’s fingers into his mouth, licking around them and coating them with his saliva. He knew if he didn’t put enough it was going to hurt. Harry’s unoccupied hand that laid on Louis’ thigh travelled down and grasped his delicious round bum. Kneading the plump flesh Louis softy let out a whimper of desperation. He hated teasing. Harry’s hand began to travel lower, a finger brushing against Louis’ dry hole. A whine elicited from his mouth as Harry dared to poke his finger in. He spat another layer of his saliva onto Harry’s fingers and decided he was done. He pulled Harry’s hand out and let Harry do the rest.  


Harry circulated his coated finger around Louis’ rim, entering one digit at a time inside. “Oh daddy” Louis let out a guttural moan. Pumping in his finger, Harry tucked in a second one knowing it was too early but knew Louis could take it. Louis’ hands sprawled around Harry’s biceps, as the second finger entered him he felt a stretch inside him and dug his nails deep inside harry’s flesh and dragged it down. Scissoring, stretching Louis’ hole wide he inserted the third finger and immediately jabbed at Louis’ sweet spot. “Uhh nng” Louis cried out, nails dragging down and going deeper.  


“Mmm such a good boy! You gonna ride daddy? Ride him like a good little boy?” Harry asked as he slowly pulled his fingers out. Louis nodded his head “Yes daddy” he said innocently.  
Harry helped Louis up and he align himself against Louis’ hole, slotting himself in. A soft mewl escaped Louis’ pretty little lips, going straight into Harry’s cock making it impossibly harder.  
Once he was fully in, they waited for a few moments to let Louis adjust.  


When he felt ready, Louis pulled himself up and slam me back down. “Oh god” Harry moaned, closing his eyes and throwing his head back as he began to enjoy the feeling of the tight wet heat surrounding his cock, squeezing him. Harry’s hands were placed on Louis’ thigh and waist, helping him to move up and down. “Oh such a good boy” harry panted as he allowed for Louis to stop pushing himself up and down. He thrusted upwards, building up a pace from going slowly to fast. Louis hands travelled up to his chest as he felt his rise building up “Daddy, daddy oh god” Louis whined, nails creating marks as he dragged them down his chest. Beads of sweat formed on both of their foreheads.  


Harry swizzled his hips in a figure eight then angled himself to be able to hit Louis’ prostate. He slammed himself in, a scream leaving Louis’ lips as he bit into Harry’s neck. Grinding upwards, harry was beginning to feel himself climax. Within a few thrusts into the delicacy of Louis’ sweet soft, Louis’ walls tightened around Harry as he came. White ribbons painting Harry’s chest as Louis collapsed onto him.  


Taking advantage, Harry thrusted a couple more times into the fragile wrecked hole before reaching his high himself and throwing both of them over the edge and blissed. Pulling out, Harry wrapped his hands around Louis.  


“How was it gorgeous?” Harry said in a huff as he panted. “Great, good, amazing” Louis replied smiling. He pecked Harry on the lips and rested his head on his chest. Harry stroked his hair, placing a small kiss on his forehead. “Do you want to get cleaned up or-“ Harry started but Louis cut him off “Can we just stay like this for a bit?” questioning him, Harry nodded his head in agreement but had to argue as Louis’ phone began to ring. “Oh crap” Louis signed. He pulled his phone out of his pant’s pocket.  


“Its my mum” He said, eyes filled with fright.  


“Answer it, every second you don’t you’re giving her another second of a heart attack” Harry told him.  


Louis sled the phone sign to the green, and his ears filled with the angry comments his mother threw at him.  


“Louis where are you? Do you know what time it is Mr? Eleven, you better have a good explanation for this young man. If you went to-“  


“Mum, mum calm down. The girl didn’t show up so I went to Mr.Styles’ place. Liam found out about her not showing up and wanted to comfort me. I’m sorry we lost track of time” Louis lied, smiling back at Harry who held him tightly in his presence to embrace his. “Ask her if you can sleep over” Harry gently whispered into his ear.  


“Mum, Mr.Styles’ is asking me if I’d like to stay over, is that ok? I don’t want to them to drive me back at this time of night” He told his mother.  


“Can I speak to him?” She asked. He replied a yes and handed his phone to Harry.  


“Hello Mrs.Tomlinson how are you doing on this fine lovely night?”  


“Yes, yes I understand alright he’ll back in the morning” Harry said as he winked at Louis.


End file.
